mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
__NOWYSIWYG__ order Could I have up to 20 clicks on my stunt rank 2? please stop if you loose and i will pay you afterwards for how many clicks you spent. 13:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you send me 20 solar power cells I can do it, or just # of spc / # of clicks -- 17:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :sure, i took it down and put stunt rank 3. i'll friend you. 13:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Send me the spc plz-- 00:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) madhavandawg Hello could i please have *5 nebular crystals *50 worn tuning forks *40 fairy dusts *2 circuit boards *10 hypnotic frequency machines *5 friendship bracelets Thanks my mln username is Madhavandawg please tell me where and how many clicks do i have to click I can do the tuning forks the hypnotic freq. Machines and the Friendship Bracelets. Please click 55 times between the two pet mods on 's page. Tell me when you've clicked so I can send the items. 08:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) done i clicked and sent a friend request from madhavan Items sent. 02:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Staff the following are still being ordered, Thanks A3K *5 nebular crystals *40 fairy dusts *2 circuit boards Gems please! My MLN usename is fsgv! May I order 3 Rough Sapphires and 3 Rough Rubies please! What module should I click? THANK YOU! That'll be 90 clicks please spread them between the Dino Bone mods on 's page. It may take a few days for me to get these gems. 08:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. 02:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 100 apples. My mln username is . If you cannot do it all, please do as much as you can. Thank you! 23:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That'll be 80 clicks. Please click the Dino Bone mod on 's page And accept my Friend Request (Fluffy94) post here when you've clicked. 09:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The sticker module or the gallery module? 23:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Split it between both, Sorry that I didn't specify which one originally, take five clicks off for the trouble. :) 07:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You still need to accept my Friend Request. 04:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I accepted it. 04:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent, sorry for the delay. 01:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I trade 1 house of gauntlets victory banner for 1 knight? -tradeylouish 08:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately we are unable to provide this item. 07:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I just need a few more gems! Hello! My username is redboots3! I am only 6 gems from completing Rank 4! May I order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please? What module should I click on? THANK YOU! Please click 90 times spread between the Dino bone mods on 's page. It may take 2-3 days for me to get these gems depending on whether the earlier orders respond first. Tell me when you've clicked. 05:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. 02:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 I'm almost a rank 4 so could I have the 4 starter pack and p.o.s. please? 14:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Order(again) May I order 5 nebs again. 21:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunatlly none of our staff currently stock this item. 08:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take this order. please click my pet robot module-- 07:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I want 10 tires.Please!!!!!!! My MLN username is sir3600 My MLN page click here 02:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok send me a Friends request and click 2 on my alter ego module thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Friend request sent! 12:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 7982jon I need gems 7982jon mln club member would like to have 10 dimonds rubys and sapphires for 52 clicks and a rank 5 starter pack ' 03:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC)' Gems are 15 clicks each with a limit of three. So three of each gem and a rank 5 pack come to 265 clicks. Do you still want this? 07:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 50px Never came back. Order closed. 04:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) i need gems Can you go for 15 clicks for 5 of each rough gem? I'm desperate. 03:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) 154LCS3MAK i need gems . 2 for 15 tires. mln name devmin99. 45px Not going to Happen Gems are more expansive then that. 08:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) for madhavandawg may i please have 5 nebular crystals and 10 hypnotic frequency machines None of our staff currently stock Nebular crystals, Sorry. But I can do the Hypnotic frequency machines please click 50 times on the pet water bug on 's page. We are already friends, tell me when you've clicked. 07:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. 02:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Order My MLN name is Legobird7. I am ordering 1 Drum(s). Thanks. Legobird7 (talk) 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please click 9 times on my Space Mod, And send me a Friend Request . 07:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. 02:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) hello hay maybe we should put the shopnav at the end of the official store page to gain more popularity for other stores. it really is not that fair since the stores only get customers when the Official store is closed. what do you think? (talk)thire13 STORE 21:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) banners please hi could i please have 10 house of mantle and ten house of gauntlet victory banners please. and also could i have 5 pipes please thanks PinkPolarBear (talk) 21:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) a not important order hi, i wish to have bioncle starter pack, 90 thornax, and a rank 2 starter pack. my lego account name is gingette12.TRIBUT3 (talk) 21:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok send a frineds request to and click (your order is important they all are) (talk)thire13 STORE 22:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i gave you 36 clicks, and i'll give you the rest tomorrow, ok?TRIBUT3 22:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) i gave u the rest of the click. --TRIBUT3 22:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) lunwi ancient spear part 3. only one. 00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)00:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC)~ lunwi ancient spear part 3. only one. william 00:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) lunwi i can help that would be 4 clicks on my alter ego module also send a friend request to (talk)thire13 STORE 02:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 4 Millstones. My mln username is . Thanks! 04:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I can do the worker bees better bees and millstones. millstones are 16 better bees are 25 worker bees 15 56 in all. CLICK ON MY car race track rank 2 twice I'll give you further instructions after you have clicked MLN Smileytaff befriend me and click **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 21:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want this? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 15:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) DID NOT ANSWER. Super Special Order I would like to order 10 Circuit Boards Please! My MLN name is Legobird7. Legobird7 (talk) 23:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) jesuslover1503 i would like a rank 9 starter kit...thanks 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc I need: 90 thornax,3 gypsum,3 pipe,10 hyptonic frequency machines,5 friendship bracelets,1 rank 5 starter pack,100 worn tunning fork.thats 312 clicks.My mln user name is 18tanzc. 18tanzc 23:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) millstones username:blackknight7890 want:2 millstones pleas 00:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I can give you 2 millstones please accept my friend request. you would need the lego club badge to click my module you can get that by typing in MAGAWARD on the lego club code box. then you can click my red brick one. BrickWheels (talk) 21:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Jedimaster21 I would like a rank5 starter pack. My MLN username is sharkhe. ::Still want it? Pikachumatthew Ok ID like 25 tires 50 spcs and 5 of every other car part hey why did you do that murtag770 i already gave the clicks put back the conversation! I want the Stuff i ordered i already gave you 40 clicks and im not getting anythin Sorry my account was hacked Ill send it to you Iam on Staff I dont Have a Sig. tho dont rember how Sent tires mom wasnts me off for now Ill send the rest later arrowmans honor (boy scouts honor socity) 08:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) the above is true Fragshad (talk) 08:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You Never Answer My Orders I would like 50 Fairy Dust. Legobird7 (talk) 21:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you still want it-- 16:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You Never Came :D -- 00:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ranroun3 strawberry 100 Ranroun3 (talk) 13:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::do you still want it?-- 21:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Never came- 16:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) module rental type 2 i would like to do 15 clicks on a stunt track module2 Anonymous hello, my mln name is mcnair521. I was wondering if I could get 2 "Form 20B's". please reply. 02:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 3 rough diamonds 3 rough ruby 3 rough sapphire mdaudali 15:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order a rough ruby. 22:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Still want it?-- 23:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) yes. when and what do you want me to click. my username is legodudester25 ::Well, um...,...,... I'm just trying to complete orders (I was hoping you would not come back) I'm fresh out of rubies =( Please let me try and get one for you-- 00:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUSLY! ::Got one so send me a friend request-- 15:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry about getting so mad, what do i click on? i sent a freind request. :Ok, I'll send it tomorrow and click on anything-- 20:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) okay, i clicked your elemental wind module. please send me the items 15:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done (sorry it took so long and because of this I sent you a free gift!)-- 00:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) CLOSED Any orders made after this will be deleted. 09:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC)